Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 5\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{29}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 29}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{232}{15}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{7}{15}$